Legend Hero Samgugjeon
|Japanese: レジェンドヒーロー三国伝 (Rejendō Hīro Sangokuden)}}, is a Korean tokusatsu television series. Produced by MoonWatcher and Synergy Media. The Series is broadcasted in EBS1. Synopsis "Who has a great dream, I will fulfill your wish with the power of rainbow!" Traditional Martial Arts School in Taoyuan in charge of the kitchen analogy of the tube. I love martial arts so much out there, but nature plays a kinder odd days ... One day, being beaten by Yu eoltteolgyeol to stand Fresh dream is to participate in the battle. Giving one example of the rainbow any wish. Dream Battle and only the winner of the last occupied the rainbow! For each one dreams of a hero seeking a rainbow analogies it has been constantly threatened, Cao Cao and Sun Ce with the ultimate power to emerge ... Dream of many heroes in the fight indulge into fierce battle is open! Characters Main Heroes Other Heroes Black Monarchs Overlords Allies *Lady Wu *Diao Chan *Lina's Manager *Liu Biao *Mi Zhu Brothers Fresh *Computer Motherboard *Xu Shu Villains *Zhang Jue *Heavenly Generals Arsenal Transformation Devices *Legend Changer Multi-Use Devices *Hero Pieces Individual Weapons Main *Dragon Blade *Turtle Breaker *Unicorn Spear *Owl Bowgun *Lion Knuckle *Imperial Sword *Phoenix Edge *Battle Troica **Tiger Drill **Shark Saw **Crocker Gatling Other *Ox Flail *Kitty Needle *Kitty Shocker *Fly Drum *Mosquito String *Bear Machine Gun *Nightmare Halberd *Bat Boomerang *Peacock Fan and Feather *Butterfly Ring Blade *Moth Whip *Skunk Bomber *Chameleon Trident *Rhino Gatling *Sphinx Hammer *Griffon Axe *Wyvern Blade *Death Caliber Mecha Legend Machines *Legend King Eternity **Legend King Majesty ***Legend King Trinity Dragon Form ****Legend King Dual Dragon Form *****Legend King Dragon ******Dragon Cannon ******Legend Gear Trailer *****Turtle Shovel ****Unicorn Racer ***Owl Laser ***Lion Launcher ***Magic Wing **Legend King Phoenix Complete Form ***Legend King Phoenix Chopper ****Phoenix Chopper ****Legend Gear Aero ***Phoenix Jet **Legend King Marine Tiger Form ***Legend King Tiger ****Tiger Tank ****Legend Gear Cruiser ***Shark Diver ***Croc Hover Alternate Combinations *Legend King Dual Turtle Form *Legend King Trinity Turtle Form *Legend King Trinity Unicorn Form *Legend King Phoenix Jet *Legend King Marine Shark Form *Legend King Marine Croc Form Other Combinations These are Legend King combinations used by other heroes other than the main three heroes. Any Legend Machines and Legend Gears listed here were named in-show. *Legend King Ox **Ox Bulldozer **Legend Gear Destroyer *Legend King Turtle *Legend King Unicorn *Legend King Flyquito **Fly Quito **Legend Gear Gyro *Legend King Bear **Bear Limo **Legend Gear Express *Legend King Nightmare **Nightmare Formula *Legend King Bat **Bat Stealth *Legend King Peacock **Peacock Carrier *Legend King Butterfly **Butterfly Shuttle *Legend King Owl *Legend King Lion *Legend King Skunk **Skunk Blazer *Legend King Chameleon **Chameleon Mixer Episode #Episode 1: Birth! Legend Hero (탄생! 레전드 히어로 Tansaeng! Lejeondeu Hieolo) #Episode 2: Lord and Vassal Unified! Liu Bei and Guan Yu ( 군신일체! 유비와 관우 gunsin-ilche! yubiwa gwan-u) #Episode 3: Matchless Zhang Fei ( 천하무적 장비패 cheonhamujeog jangbipae) #Episode 4: Dream of armed Oath of the Peach Garden (무장의 꿈, 도원결의 mujang-ui kkum, dowongyeol-ui) #Episode 5: The True Heir (진정한 후계자 jinjeonghan hugyeja) #Episode 6: Find Your Real Dreams (진짜 꿈을 찾아라 jinjja kkum-eul chaj-ala) #Episode 7: The Rocker's Soul Yisimjeonsim (이심전심 영혼의 로커들 isimjeonsim yeonghon-ui lokeodeul) #Episode 8: Trance Music Battle (무아지경 음악배틀 muajigyeong eum-agbaeteul) #Episode 9: Winnie The Family Ambition (곰돌이 패밀리의 야심 gomdol-i paemilliui yasim) #Episode 10: Ultimate Hero, Follicular (최강의 히어로, 여포 choegang-ui hieolo, yeopo) #Episode 11: The counterattacks of Winnie the family (곰돌이 패밀리의 역습 gomdol-i paemilliui yeogseub) #Episode 12: Birth! Red Light Hero (탄생! 붉은 빛의 히어로 tansaeng! bulg-eun bich-ui hieolo) #Episode 13: Dream Battle of Hope (희망의 드림 배틀 huimang-ui deulim baeteul) #Episode 14: The Choice of Bat (박쥐의 선택 bagjwiui seontaeg) #Episode 15: Feather Hypnotist, Elders (Top) (깃털의 최면술사, 장로(상) gisteol-ui choemyeonsulsa, janglo(sang)) #Episode 16: Feather Hypnotist, Elders (And) (깃털의 최면술사, 장로(하) gisteol-ui choemyeonsulsa, janglo(ha)) #Episode 17: Koto Tiger, Sun Ce (강동의 호랑이, 손책 gangdong-ui holang-i, sonchaeg) #Episode 18: Fighting Forearm! Taoyuan Tube For Tube Gangdong (용호상박! 도원관 대 강동관 yonghosangbag! dowongwan dae gangdong-gwan) #Episode 19: Hurly-Burly Bodyguard (보디가드 대소동 bodigadeu daesodong) #Episode 20: Infinite Sprint, Butterfly Dream (무한질주, 나비의 꿈 muhanjilju, nabiui kkum) #Episode 21: Rainbow Events (레인보우 이벤트 leinbou ibenteu) #Episode 22: We Need Fresh (신선이 필요해 sinseon-i pil-yohae) #Episode 23: Detective Liu Bei (명탐정 유비) #Episode 24: The Memory of Fireworks (폭죽은 추억을 타고) #Episode 25: Dong Zhou's Revenge (복수의 화신, 동탁) #Episode 26: Recruit Zhuge Liang (삼고초려, 제갈량을 얻어라) #Episode 27: Brothers Reunited (꿈에 그리던 형) #Episode 28: Matchless Zhuge Liang (천하무쌍 제갈량) #Episode 29: A Spy from Gangdong (강동의 스파이) #Episode 30: Butterfly Returns (돌아온 나비) #Episode 31: Butterfly Soars (나비, 날아오르다) #Episode 32: Wish Granter (소원을 들어드립니다) #Episode 33: Skunk! Love Erupts (분출! 스컹크의 사랑) #Episode 34: Crisis of Flying Dragon Fist (비룡권의 위기) #Episode 35: Royal Seal! Descends (옥새 강림! 최후의 승자) #Episode 36: Fantastic Dream Battle (판타스틱 드림 배틀) #Episode 37: The Little Warlord (Top) (천하무적 꼬마 군주(상)) #Episode 38: The Little Warlord (And) (천하무적 꼬마 군주(하)) #Episode 39: The End! The Dream Battle (종결! 드림 배틀) #Episode 40: Unstoppable Bond (멈출 수 없는 군신의 정) #Episode 41: The Ultimate Dark Warlord (최강의 흑군주) #Episode 42: The Owner of the Golden Piece (황금패의 주인) #Episode 43: Cao Cao's Choice (조조의 선택) #Episode 44: The Counter-Attack! New Dark Warlord (역습! 새로운 흑군주) #Episode 45: Roar, The Tiger of Gangdong (포효하라, 강동의 호랑이) #Episode 46: The Tiger, Gangdong Still Stands (예측불허, 강동의 호랑이) #Episode 47: The Battle of Red Cliffs (적벽대전) #Episode 48: The Great Warlord Descends (대군주 강림) #Episode 49: Expedition Memorial (출사표) #Episode 50: Final Battle! Legend Hero (결전! 레전드히어로) Adaptation In China, Legend Hero Samgugjeon was also dubbed into Mandarin known as Dream of Three Kingdoms (梦想三国 Mèng Xiǎng Sān Guó), distributed by as an investor. Later, China Film Animation used the footage to produced another show, Legend Hero (群英传奇 '' Qún Yīng Chuán Qí ), which mix the fight scenes from the Korean version and new clips shot in China and performed by Chinese actors just like how ''Power Rangers Series does.http://www.sohu.com/a/159134228_349721 External Links *Watch Legend Hero Samgugjeon on the Official Youtube Page! * http://www.legendhero.co.kr/ * http://www.academy.co.kr/legend/ * Legend Hero Samgugjeon Wiki Category:Korean Tokusatsu